


Professional

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanatos needs to trust Siri to do her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional

If it weren't for the fact that Xanatos had seen Siri take down a three-ton Demarrite one-handed, he might be just the slightest bit nervous about her role in this mission. She looked half-innocent, half-professional. She looked so _young_. Younger than her eighteen years, but then that was part of the job.

Her eyes wandered the crowd, zeroing in on one target after another. Xan kept walking, afraid of drawing too much of her attention if he stayed in one place.

When he looked back, she was gone.

 _She can take care of herself. She's a Jedi. She'll do fine._


End file.
